youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Respect Us
Respect Us is the 10th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics What what what What what what Listen, listen When.. I come through.. bustin' Everybody on.. tha block be.. run-nin' Weezy wayne, hot boy, i.. be.. thug-gin' Got.. them.. things.. ten up, keep.. hustlin' Catch me at tha shop, I will.. be.. there And my prices stay low, I keep.. it.. there And if you want it raw, I got.. it.. right.. here And if you want war, I am.. your.. nigh-tmare This is all I know, it's bang bang I hustle and slang slang My block.. I hang hang Who am i? lil' wayne, man I represent cmb My cell is ten in heat I usually get in beef Was taught that it's him or me I pop head-bustas quick I rock here for my brick I chop that, I'ma (?) My shop here (????) I always.. thug in black And always.. bustin' gats Your girly's.. fuckin' back Now how you... lovin' that 2x, juvenile Hot boy$, wardy.. respect.. us Represen-tin' cash money.. records It's warfare, you betta.. vest.. up But if you ain't scared, they blow.. your.. set.. up wayne Listen, listen I give it to 'em how they ask me Raw and nasty Tha ak, I pack it Believe I'm 'bout that action Slash a busta like a fraction I'm on that yolla Standin' on tha corner with one sleeve over my shoulder Ride on your block, I see a dozen of weak jerks Now it's time for your momma ta order a dozen of t-shirts For only half-a brick I'll blast tha fifty And I ain't gon' stop shootin' 'til I jam tha clip Yeah, I'm a small creeper, what But it's about ta get ugly Ya'll betta call people up I'm about ta start shovin' my sawed-off between your guts Wayne 'bout ta (cugghh-gghh-gghh) ball people up Ya'll betta duck When it get real, they hide from me But, all them bustas 'bout ta get killed, I'm tired of it Man, I'm thuggin' 'til tha day i.. I die, cousin Weezy wee.. let 'em burn, bring tha fire truck in... (whoooo!) 2x Nigga, let it be known I'll come blow up your home Take a few blunts to tha dome And.. show up alone Just me and my.. flame-torch Wayne start.. danger Walked with my head down like a stranger, and banged ya Burnin' off that hennesy Some-a ya'll be feminine Bounce in with a twitch Leave 'em crawlin' out a ditch God damn... son of a shhh!.. don't speak I cocked that, and let it go, tssss!.. give 'em heat Your cheese, I got.. ta.. get.. paid I'm goin' all out, no matter what.. it.. takes I.. was.. raised.. up on.. that.. paper Kill-for-the-scrill was.. in.. my.. nature Tote m1's and keep.. tha.. block.. hot Sell wrong colts to keep.. my.. glock.. hot Never add taxes to.. my.. price, man And if a boy play, I ride.. at.. night, man What! 3x Juvenile Uh, uh, uh Say lil' weezy You did this one here, ya heard me They ain't gon' never get weared out from this one It's like they said, boy In tha year 2000, it's all about wayne It's your chrome, man, run that thang 17Th ward to tha 3rd ward downtown Do that there Huh, huh, huh, huh